


Growing up

by darkstrangeson



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: I promise I’m working on some fluff, It's short though, my prof reader got mad again, some more angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: No summary





	Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: I dunno self hate maybe? Tell me if I should add anything

Deceit/Damian and I never spent much time together as children. Most of the time we did he spent 'complimenting me'. Saying things like: "Awe you're so smart.", "You deserve the world", "You make everyone so proud", and "You are an angel". It took me so long to figure out that it was all a lie.   
I'm not smart.   
I don't deserve anything.   
I'm just a disappointment.   
I'm the opposite of an angel and worse then an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!  
> (This might be part one of something maybe not.)


End file.
